The present invention relates to systems and methods for priming an intravenous (IV) administration set with a hazardous drug or chemical, as commonly used in the medical and infusion therapy fields.
An IV administration set is typically used to deliver to or retrieve from a patient a fluid, such as blood, a medicament, a nutritional supplement, or a solution. In some areas of medicine, treatment of disease and illness requires infusion of hazardous chemicals, such as toxic chemotherapeutic agents. The hazardous drugs are typically added to a fluid reservoir, such as an IV bag, and then administered to the patient via a patient conduit and an intravenous needle. Prior to administering the hazardous solution to the patient, air within the patient conduit must be purged to prevent infusion of the air into the patient.
Standard priming procedures entail squeezing a drip chamber portion of the IV administration set to initiate flow of the hazardous drug from the fluid reservoir. Once flow is initiated, the hazardous drug continues through patient conduit thereby displacing air within the conduit. However, in addition to displacing air from the conduit, the flow of the hazardous drug also displaces hazardous vapors produced from the hazardous drug. Exposure to the displaced hazardous vapors may result in illness, dizziness, nausea, vomiting, seizures, unconsciousness, and even death. Additionally, the clinician must carefully monitor the priming process to ensure that the hazardous drug does not exit the patient conduit. Direct exposure to the hazardous drug may also result in the abovementioned side effects.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used for priming an IV administration set for use with a hazardous drug, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.